Gorgeous Mess
by joedan84
Summary: Chloe's in love, and it's a gorgeous mess. Sequel to Beautiful Mess. Chloe's POV. For Jenna!


Started and Finished: December 9, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Rating: PG

Category: Romance, Humor

Spoilers: None

Summary: Chloe's in love, and it's a gorgeous mess. Sequel to Beautiful Mess.

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderfully great characters or the show. Also I do not own this song, or Meredith Edwards.

Author's Note: I dedicate this to Jenna, who gave me the idea in a review for Beautiful Mess. Thanks for the idea Jenn! And also again I dedicate this to Mary and her never-ending Chlark craving. I'm doing my best to write Chlark fluff, sweets!

****

Gorgeous Mess

*My life could not be better  
My life is a total wreck  
Can't string two thoughts together*

"Chloe!" Gabe called.

Chloe walked back into the room. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Don't forget to pick up Lana at the Talon after her shift. I can't today," Gabe said, smiling at his daughter.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Thanks!" Chloe said, running for the door.

  
*But I can write a love song in my head  
One minute I'm strong and fearless  
Like a modern day Joan Of Arc*

"Chloe?" Gabe called again.

Chloe walked back into the room. "Yes, Dad?" she asked, still patient.

"Tell Clark I said 'hi,'" Gabe told her, waving her out of the room.

"Sure. Bye!" he said, once again leaving.

*Next thing I'm writing you love letters  
And dotting my I's with little pink hearts*

"What are you doing?" Pete asked, leaning over Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe slammed her notebook shut. "Nothing," she said, hoping he hadn't seen.

"I never thought I'd see the day that I'd see Chloe Sullivan drawing hearts around a guy's name. And in pink no less," Pete teased, giving her a mischievous look. "Isn't that more Lana's style?"

"Well, I- There's nothing wrong with Lana," Chloe retorted, her brain working quickly.

Pete laughed. "Whatever you say, Chloe. Whatever you say," he said, leaving the room with a grin.

*Oh, love's everything and nothing  
Like I thought it'd be  
Just look at me*

"Chloe, what's up?" Lana asked, walking into her friends' room.

Chloe shoved something under her pillow. "Not much. You?"

Lana shook her head. "Is it alright if I take your car to pick up some groceries?"

"Sure," Chloe answered, throwing Lana her keys.

"Thanks. Bye," Lana replied, leaving the room.

As soon as Lana left, Chloe pulled the picture out from under her pillow. She broke into a bright smile as she studied it.

  
*With you it seems like lately crazy's making perfect sense  
Oh ain't love a beautiful mess*

"Ms. Sullivan, how are you today?" Lex asked, walking up to her.

"Please call me Chloe. I'm absolutely fantastic, and you?" Chloe asked, beaming up at Lex from where she was sitting.

Lex smiled. "I'm pretty good."

"That's great," Chloe replied, standing up. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye, Chloe," Lex said, shaking his head as Chloe left.

*It's music, lights and color  
A dance on a merry-go-round  
An emotional roller coaster*

"Chloe? Are you crying?" Lana asked, looking over from her computer.

Chloe wiped her eyes. "Uhm, no. I'm fine," she replied, giving Lana a smile.

Lana gave Chloe a questioning look. "What's going on?"

Chloe shook her head, her blond hair swishing. "Nothing. Clark just wrote me an email."

Lana stood, walking to Chloe's side. "And that made you cry?" she asked, looking over Chloe's shoulder. Understanding registered in her eyes. "Ohhh." The email only had three words: I love you.

  
*Cry when I'm up, laugh when I'm down  
Your kiss intoxicates me  
I'm flyin I'm fallin hard*

"Sweetheart, that's the third day in a row that you've worn a dress to school. Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Gabe teased with a grin.

"I just want to be beautiful, Daddy," Chloe said, moving into his open arms.

"You're always beautiful, sweetie," Gabe told her, kissing her head.

Chloe pulled back with a smug smile. "I know."

*One touch I'm landin safely  
Right into your open arms 

Oh love's everything and nothing  
Like I thought it'd be*

Chloe hummed as she took a shower. She hummed as she got dressed. She hummed as she did her hair. She hummed as she put on her make-up. 

Chloe hummed as she got in the car. She hummed on the way to school. She hummed on her way to class. She hummed during class.

"Miss Sullivan. We're trying to have a lesson. Save the singing for choir," Mr. Hibery warned her.

"Sorry, Mr. Hibery," Chloe apologized.

Everyone went back to work. At the back of the class a very soft hum could be heard for the rest of the period.

  
*Just look at me  
With you it seems like lately crazy's making perfect sense  
Oh ain't love a beautiful mess*

Chloe worked quickly to get ready. She applied her make-up, being sure to leave out the lipstick. She flipped her hair, making sure to leave it down for Clark to run his fingers through. Then she slipped into maroon pants and a new beige print shirt.

She looked at herself in the mirror with a satisfied nod. She had no idea when the last time was that she spent so much time on her appearance, but she'd gladly spend hours on it now.  


*Oh, love's everything and nothing  
Like I thought it'd be*

"I thought you'd never get here," Chloe said, snuggling into Clark's chest.

Clark laughed, stretching his legs out in front of the couch. "How long has it been?" he teased, knowing she knew the answer.

"Three hours, twenty-two minutes, and thirty-six seconds since I saw you last," Chloe answered, glancing at her watch. "But who's counting?"

Clark kissed the top of her head. "You are," he said. A moment later he added. "And I was."

*Just look at me

With you it seems like lately crazy's making perfect sense*

"Lana?" Pete asked, coming up behind her. "What are you doing?"

Lana put her finger to her lips. "Look at them," she said, glancing around the corner at Clark and Chloe snuggled on the couch. Chloe tilted her head up for a kiss.

Pete grinned. "Just like it should be," he said.

  
*Oh ain't love a beautiful mess*  



End file.
